1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tambourine, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic tambourine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for tambourines have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,015 to Taninbaum teaches an improved tambourine which includes an arcuate frame having a plurality of jingle members affixed to the frame, the frame including a grasping portion disposed at or near the center of gravity of the rim such that the tambourine may be comfortably held for long periods of time. The handle may include a padded portion and may be disposed close to the geometrical center of the rim, as desired.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. D306,608 to Wang teaches the ornamental design for a tambourine or a similar article.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. D336,488 to Grey teaches the ornamental design for a tambourine.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,575 to Huth, III teaches a hand-held percussion instrument capable of generating a variety of different sounds upon demand. These sounds including the typical sound of cymbals coming from a tambourine, the sound of a drum which is stretched over an open side of a tambourine, the sound of a maraca which is generated from a multitude of pellets contained within a hollow chamber inside the handle, this sound being adjusted by selectively covering or uncovering openings in the handle, and the sound of a lone cymbal set located at the end of the handle some distance from the tambourine.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,289 to Hart teaches an electronic cymbal apparatus which significantly shortens the vibratory response of the prolonged resonating acoustical tone produced by the percussive impact on an electrically conductive striking surface thereby enabling the pick-up of such shortened vibratory response by a transducer, such as, without limitation, a piezoelectric transducer. The electronic cymbal apparatus utilizes conventional cymbal substrates, such as, without limitation, in the form of a broad-brim hat wherein the use of conventional cymbal substrates allows the musician to employ conventional acoustical “striking” techniques while playing the electronic cymbal apparatus.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,343 to Hoshino teaches a cymbal holder including: a support member having an installation hole; a holding rod installed in the hole, the rod having a tool holding lower region above the installation hole and having a screw threaded upper region; a tubular, cymbal receiving tool with a tubular part disposed around the holding rod and having a radially projecting receiving part intermediate its length; a cymbal on the tubular part of the tool; a lower elastic member between the receiving part on the tubular part of the tool and the cymbal; an upper elastic member above the cymbal and held by a nut tightened on the screw thread of the rod; the cymbal receiving part is intermediate the length of the tubular part of the cymbal receiving tool so that the cymbal receiving tool is adapted to be installed with either of its side portions above the receiving part being up or down, so that the tool can be inverted as required.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for tambourines have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.